Valentine's day
by zan11111
Summary: what do you think Jace will think of "Valentine's Day"? WARNING: EXTREMELY LOVEY


I woke up to the sweet smell of recently tempered chocolate. Quickly I slipped into my torn straight- legged jeans and pulled on an oversize T-shirt. Slowly I pushed open my door, and crept down the dark hallway. In Luke's small kitchen, my mom was stirring a fondue pot. She dipped fruit and other sweets into the thick glossy semi-liquid. Luke was sitting on the worn recliner eyeing her lovingly. I emerged from the dim walkway and plopped down on the stained couch. My phone vibrated in my pocket, noting that it was already eleven o'clock, I flipped it open.

_**4 new text messages**_it read. After reading three of them, I had no hopes that the last one wouldn't just be another forward from Isabelle. But to my surprise, it was a short message from Simon. _Happy Valentine's Day_ he wrote, reminding me that he still cared for me. I shook my head as I was reminded of my father. Grabbing my favorite turquoise fleece, I quickly kissed my mom goodbye, grabbed a granola bar, and swiftly hopped down the stairs leading out of Luke's, now my mom and I's, I remind myself, apartment. Lingering cold air blew my hair back and sent chills up my spine. A red heart-shaped balloon drifted into the grey sky. I hunched my shoulders and shuffled in the direction of the institute. I knew Jace wouldn't want to be reminded of this misfortunately named holiday, but I could at least spend the day with him.

The cold Iron Gate in the front of the institute was barred shut. I leaned into them and they opened with a shriek. My tattered clogs struck the worn cobblestone with a muffled _slap_. Frost threatened at the brownish- green grass, and transformed the silver sky into lead. I pulled open the hardwood door and stepped into the cathedral lobby. Towering murals of the angel Raziel loomed above me, soaring to the great arched ceiling. I slid toward the elevator and pressed the up arrowed button. It clawed open silently, and I slipped inside. My stomach lurched as the metal cart zoomed upward. Musty air rushed at me, smelling of cinnamon and the familiar smell of books. I climbed up to the attic to cool off. A thin layer of dust blanketed the hardwood floor. My heart was pounding in my ears with anxiety. The air in the high attic was warm and stuffy, and I longed for a fresh, crisp breath. I shuffled across the ground to the shuttered windows. I cranked open the wooden blinds and climbed out onto the large maple tree in the courtyard, shutting the blinds behind me. My knees began to shake; I wound my way around the thick branches until I reached the slight training room window. I peered in: Jace sat comfortably on one of the high wooden beams. I knocked on the worn, thick glass window. He peered in my direction and stared at me worriedly. He mouthed obscenities as he gracefully waltzed across the plank of dark wood. He cranked open the wide window and smiled. I beamed nervously.

"Why the hell are you in a tree?" He asked bluntly, still smirking.

I inhaled deeply before replying, "-Trying to find you."

"And you thought I would be in a tree?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. I exhaled the breath I'd been holding, and smiled. He offered me a hand, and I took it graciously, the cold wind whipping my face and fingers. He hauled me inside the enormous training room, and I landed with a _plunk_ on the hardwood rafter. He grinned and kissed my neck as he grabbed my other hand and lifted me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, but he slowly lifted them off.

"Wait," he said, spinning around and carefully jogging away. He appeared with two harnesses and a tangle of bungee cords.

"No," I said holding my hands up in a halt. He dropped one end of the rubber rope off the beam and it hung a few feet off of the ground, revealing that there was only one cord. He held out a harness and I hesitated, my fear of heights reappearing. I shook my head, and Jace rested a hand on my cheek and gently kissed the other.

I sighed as he clipped our harnesses together at the waist. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and he put an arm around my waist, drawing me closer to him. He casually stepped off the beam and I fell, suddenly halting a couple of feet on the ground, he swung his feet down, touching down on the stone floor. He unclipped us from the rope, but kept our harnesses clipped together. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me close, his lips brushing my jaw line, then slowly made his way to my lips, first a light touch, growing into a passionate, almost animal connection.

"_Happy valentine's day,_" I mumbled. He quickly pushed me away. His face developing into a mask of anger.

"What?" he asked, partially yelling.

I blinked hard and slowly, "Valentine's day?"

"Damn it!" He shouted, "What horrible word is this that they name a holiday after a killer and monster?" He shoved me away and stormed out, dark wood doors slamming shut behind him. I ran to follow him, swing open the huge doors and flying down the hall. I pushed open Jace's bedroom door to find Church lounging on the crisp white sheets. I turned the brass doorknob and slipped out of the warm room into the lofty hallway. A silver clad figure stood before me glimmering in the dim sunlight.

"What did you do?" Isabelle asked sternly, frowning deeply. I shook my head, tears blurred my vision and every ray of light reflecting off of her sparkling dress was transformed into a bright smudge. I sucked in a deep breath, and sprinted away.

I ran through the musty labyrinth of hallways until I came to a low glass door. Its rusted hinges creaked with protest as I drove the door open. A blast of cold air hit me like a freight train as I entered the light greenhouse. Jace sat in the shadow of an ivy cove, breathing heavily. His golden hair was plastered to his face, and tears swarmed in his blank eyes.

"Jace," I whispered, "I'm sorry." He rubbed his eyes, wiping away the near unseen tears at his eyes. He waved me toward him and I trundled across the frosty stone as browned foliage clawed at my wool sweatshirt.

He sighed, "It's not anything you should be worried about. It's just that—that this day reminds me," He ran his fingers through his damp hair, "Valentine, Sebastian, everything that we've had to go through. I just don't want you to get hurt." He swiftly kissed me with quivering lips, "_I _am sorry."

He grabbed both of my hands in his, and kissed me softly on my cracked lips, "_I _love you," I said, looking into his golden eyes.

His loving eyes focused on mine, gleaming violet in the sunset light, "_Happy valentine's day_, I love you."


End file.
